The Yogurt Experience
by animegleek
Summary: In which Rikkai's hyperness attack again


The Yogurt Experience

One-shot...suppose to be another one Hyoutei's but, Atobe's cooking is damn better! XD!

Crazy idea from the yogurt store 'Red Mango'

F.Y.I. This store is not available in the REAL Japan...yet.

* * *

Rikkaidai's experience:

The team went in the newest yogurt store in town – Red Mango.

"Why do we need to go here?" Kirihara inquires.

"After the Nationals too. Why?" Niou asks.

"To eat up of course" Yukimura smiled pleasantly and mockingly.

"Okay everyone order up whatever toppings you like. Sanada would love to pay" he smiled again.

"I would?" Sanada asks doubtfully. "YES, you would" Yukimura gave a pay-for-the-team-or-run-5-months (5 months is equivalent to 500 laps).

"I would!" he exclaim though dreading it.

"Mah, order what you want everyone" Yukimura smiled, and they eagerly did while Sanada counts all the money he has, Jackal in the middle of rejoicing for he won't pay for this situation no, no, no, today is his one of his free days.

All in all he had 30000 yen; he could even save if they all ordered small sizes and one or two toppings each.

"4 toppings please!" Marui and Kirihara chorused at the counter. Sanada only stared at them since he is Sanada, but if he isn't he would've banged his head on the table and tell them not to, though he can do that, no he can't as an evil eyewatches him – every move and reaction.

"Okay sirs, what toppings would you like?" the counter assist asks.

"I'll have- "they both started.

"I'm ordering first!" Marui glared.

"No way, I'm younger! I'm your kouhai, can't I go first!" Kirihara asks giving him the puppy eyes.

"That won't work brat, I'm cute too and it doesn't affect me!" Marui sticks his tongue out.

The counter assistant sweat drops at the dark aura they were emitting.

"I'll have Strawberries and Organic Cookies & Cream toppings over my medium yogurt, piyo!" Niou orders.

"Right away sir" he responded and told his order to the pastry chef.

Marui and Kirihara stared murderously at him as he got his order, "NIOU!" they called murderously.

Niou smirked at his own yogurt no even noticing that the two boys was about to tackle him

"Charge!" the two shouted.

"Eeek!" the employee shrieked.

After 15 minutes...

They were all settled down in their table with an angry smile from Yukimura and Sanada's signature slap.

Signature slap to:

Kirihara

Marui; and

Niou *still in a daze why he was involved*

From: Sanada

"Saa, since everyone has ordered shall we start eating?" the buchuo asks. And the team did so.

Devouring every bit of their yogurt until...

"Marui-sempai can I taste yours?" Kirihara asks

Spoon at the position to pierce and scoop.

Marui glared, "Try your way brat, and try your way" he hisses.

"Onward!" Kirihara started with a fencing stance with the spoon as the sword

"Swell, where did you learn that brat?" Niou smirked taking a spoonful of Marui's yogurt, "Charge!" Marui responded spoon as a sword too.

"Ready, eggs, pixie dusts, and spells! Go!" Niou went.

The two engaged in a useless fight, let's say engrossed that they didn't notice Niou eating their share along with Yanagi who was currently addicted to yogurt (oh so that's why he was so quiet!).

First rule to Yanagi, never tell him you're going to a yogurt or else he'll make sure to hog all to himself.

"Bwahahahaha! I won!" Marui shouted.

Kirihara rose in all fours, trembling.

"Itadakimasu! Again!" he cheered. When his spoon hits the bowl. 'Clink'. "Ara!" he blinked, all the heavenly toppings and ice cream like yogurt...gone.

"Burp" Niou went.

Marui's hair flew up with anger, eyes replace by yellow, "You f******! Tricksteerrrrrr!" the 'r' rolled in.

The next thing Niou knew he was being suffocated to death.

"Marui! Nioiu!" Jackal and Yagyuu called.

"Yeah! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Kirihara cheered.

Yanagi finds the opportunity to hog the others' yougurts. Sanada and Yukimura only watch the rambunctious scene.

"Sanada remember you're paying"Yukimura reminded soflty, pleasantly, and chuckles (darkly) at the end, but unnoticeable (chuckle), unless you're a keen observer.

"Hai" Sanada responded dreadfully.

"Thank you for the food!"Yanagi said loudly and politely. Everyone stared at their once bowls of theirs, empty (even Sanada and Yukimura was cheated!).

"Here's the bill sir!" the waitress gave.

Fifty thousand three hundred sixty-eight yen= $588.53

Sanada fainted.

* * *

In case you are all wondering what they ordered, here it is:

Yukimura- raspberries and blueberries

Sanada- seasonal and sliced almonds

Yanagi- dark chocolate, mandarin orange, fruity pebbles, marshmallows, and peach

Yagyuu- blackberries

Jackal- pineapple

Marui- cap'n crunch, cocoa pebbles, blueberries, and hershey's milk chocolate

Niou- *given in the story*

Kirihara- dark chocolate, peach, banana, fruity pebbles, and organic cookies & cream

* * *

Okay what do you think?

Any forms of reviews are always welcome!

Thank you for reading this!

-animegleek-


End file.
